


Short

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [14]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: JT is obsessed with Malcolm's height, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teasing, by which I mean, unusual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: "I’ve been emphasizing my stature and asking for help reaching things. I have been wearing revealing clothing and placing myself in a way that you can see particularly everything."
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Short

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one. Unfortunately, I don't know if I will make it every single day. I am doing an intense study course for a test and it's frying my brain.

JT was obsessed with how small Malcolm was. He just couldn’t seem to help himself. All he wanted to do was put his hands on the tiny waist, rub their cocks together and marvel at the difference, or lift him up in the air with the knowledge that he barely even noticed the weight in his arms.

It was starting to be noticeable. Gil had already threatened him with bodily harm if he even thought about hurting Malcolm. So that wasn’t what bothered him. The problem was that Dani had noticed and had taken to teasing him endlessly about it. JT didn’t really want her input on his sex life.

The worst part of it was that Malcolm himself had begun to see it and was using it to his advantage. He was already prone to stealing JT’s clothes. Now thought JT often found him taking the ones that were too big even for him.

Which is what he had done this evening. He had taken one of JT’s shirts and changed out of it after work. It was just long enough to cover his cock and most of his ass. It was short enough to show off his lean legs thought. This was a serious problem for JT. For one thing, he loved seeing Malcolm in his clothes. Loved the way that it essentially said that the younger man belonged to him.

For another, the shirt emphasized his size. It made him look shorter than he was, the opposite of his expensive tailored suits. It showed off his slender legs and the bagginess gave hints to the tiny waist beneath it. It was enough to drive any man insane.

Malcolm didn’t seem to do anything but make it worse. The entire evening had been used to show off his best assets and really hit home that he was short. He had reached for things that were out of reach. His shirt coming up and revealing his hard cock and his beautiful ass. More times than not he would also ask for JT’s help with retrieving something that he just couldn’t quite reach.

He was curling up on the furniture to read. Settling on the couch with his legs tucked under him. curled up in a little tiny ball. The whole entire evening he did this. It was bad enough that JT was getting ready to go into the bathroom, lock the door and jack off. He knew that he and Malcolm weren’t going to get around to the fun part of the evening until Malcolm said so.

His plans were interrupted by Malcolm sliding himself into JT’s lap. He pressed a soft kiss to JT’s lips allowing just a hint of tongue to happen. Then once that happened, he pulled back to smirk at his lover. Finally having the go-ahead JT surged forward and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around Malcolm's waist and hoisted him up. The continued kissing until the reached the bed where JT dropped his lover. It was at this point that Malcolm began to dirty talk.

“Are you coming for me JT? Are you going to take me long and hard until you are all that I will think, about at work? Are you going to leave handprints all over my tiny little waist? Blooming bruises on my neck that paint a picture that nobody can deny. Going to show the whole world that this itty bitty little rich boy is all yours and then will never get to have me.”

JT growled and then he was on top of Malcolm. His hands roamed all over the body, teasing and stroking. Trying to bring as much pleasure to the slender body as he possibly could. One hand continued in its quest to bring pleasure while one started to prepare the smaller man.

He worked in each of his fingers making sure that Malcolm was stretched as he possibly could be. That he wouldn’t feel pain when JT entered him and that any soreness the next day would be the good kind. Once he felt that Malcolm was stretched enough, he pulled them back out. He ignored the soft whine and looked down at his lover with narrowed eyes.

“I’m not going to fuck you until you admit that you have been doing this on purpose. You have been sauntering around half-naked flaunting your beautiful body at me unendingly for the last two hours. You have been doing it on purpose and I am not going to fuck you until you say it.”

Malcolm whined desperately in the back of his throat before speaking. “Alright. I have. Dani told me your obsession with the fact that you are so much bigger than me. She said that you were super attracted to just how little I was. So yes, I have been teasing you. I’ve been emphasizing my stature and asking for help reaching things. I have been wearing revealing clothing and placing myself in a way that you can see particularly everything. So yes, I have been teasing to try and make you take me hard and long.”

With the admission out in the open JT slid into Malcolm in one strong thrust. It a few moments he had built up a strong smooth rhythm. The two of them worked in tandem, their bodies gleaming with sweat and the air was filled with the sound of their twin moans. Before either of them knew it they were coming together. Their bodies arching desperately.

They rode out their orgasms and then collapsed happily on the bed. They gave themselves a few minutes to get their breath back and then JT stood up. He got a wet cloth and gently wipe both of them down. After they were clean JT pulled Malcolm into the bed.

He made sure that Malcolm’s restraints were in place and then he wrapped his arms around him. The two of them fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms. Knowing that there was no better place in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos if you like it.


End file.
